There have been proposed various types of methods in which an apparatus for providing contents (hereinafter referred to as a content providing apparatus; via an established communication path to an apparatus for utilizing contents (hereinafter referred to as a content utilizing apparatus), or in which a content utilizing apparatus receives the provision of contents from a content providing apparatus.
However, there exists neither a method in which a first content utilizing apparatus obtains from a content providing apparatus contents corresponding to utilization information of contents sent from a second content utilizing apparatus that is receiving provision of predetermined contents from the content providing apparatus, nor a method in which a first content providing apparatus obtains from a second content providing apparatus contents corresponding to provision information of contents sent from the second content providing apparatus that is providing predetermined contents to a content utilizing apparatus, and stores and provides them to the content utilizing apparatus.
While on the side of receiving provision of contents, when receiving contents and displaying the received contents, or registering (storing) the displayed contents, it is usually configured so as to inquire a user about permission thereof. That is, the user is required to answer (for example, to input permission to a displayed dialog) every time such an inquiry is made, and therefore an operation thereof is tedious.